The present invention relates to tension rollers and particularly to a tension roller constructed as a hollow pin member supporting a rolling surface which is rotationally movable by a rolling bearing and which is detachably fastened to a machine part by means of an eccentrically displaced screw penetrating the pin. By means of working surfaces for an adjusting member, the pin is eccentrically displaceable by turning about the screw.